wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cupid (Holiday Dragon Contest)-mOOlEytrEE
Appearance Cupid is a plump dragon because of all of the treats she got for Valentine's day. Her neck and tail are thicker than most other Rainwings. Her scales look shiny as if just polished, most of the time. Cupid's under scales are pale pink, and her scales are hot pink with a tint of purple. sometimes her scales turn into a muddy brown, but that only happens barely, and it's because of chocolate, which she is in love with. Cupid's wings are sort of in-between pale pink and hot pink, but you choose what you can call it. Cupid always tries to keep her pink scales, but she doesn't try too hard. Personality Cupid has a pretty complicated personality. She doesn't like others overshadowing her, so she tries to befriend prettier friends, thinking that will help. She has loads of chocolate and valentine gifts, and that makes her SUPER HYPER all of the time. She can be a nice dragon too. her personality is pretty hard to simplify, but it's not hard to describe. She also likes to do games where she can win prizes, expecting she will win all the time. She knows how to throw amazing parties-and terrible tantrums. History Cupid is a Rainwing. (If you haven't noticed) Her egg was different than the others, with Pink (Yes, PINK) dots all over her's. Cupid was best friends with another Rainwing named Kiwi, but their relationship broke soon enough. Her name was Strawberry at the time, and she absolutely hated it. When her parents disappeared, she renamed herself to Cupid and had more spirit in giving people things. She was the founder of Valentine's Day in the rainforest, and because of that, she got many gifts and newly invented chocolate, making her more self-centered. (To start with, she was already very self-centered) Relationships Cupid Used to be best friends with another Dragonet about her age, Kiwi. Kiwi has light, sap green scales and has little splotches of brown, as the seeds. She's pretty nice, but don't take advantage of that. She can be really mean, too. Kiwi and Cupid's relationship broke up with a small mistake. It was Valentine's day, but Kiki had forgotten (maybe) weeks ago. (She doesn't keep track of time) Cupid on the other talon, has been counting down for months. She expected something big that day from her best friend. All Kiwi could collect in time was a batch of Kiwis and a box of half-eaten chocolate. What=n Cupid received her gift, she (Obviously) was most overjoyed by Kiwi's two gifts. When she opened them, she got in a large fight, and she had received fewer Gifts that day. "You gave me those rotten, useless kiwi's and the stupid chocolate to represent that You, Kiwi, are not enjoying your time with me! Half-eaten chocolate? What gift is that?" They got in the largest fight in the rainforest in centuries. Now, she is the hero to some, but a nightmare to others. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings